Prism Vacation : Road To Indonesia
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Naru dkk ingin berlibur ke luar negeri. Tapi, mereka bingung ingin pergi kemana. Dengan usul Ito, akhirnya mereka memantapkan diri untuk berlibur ke Indonesia. Tak lupa, Kazuki dan Kouji juga ikut. Rencananya, mereka akan berkunjung ke 3 kota yang ada di Indonesia! Apa saja ya kira2? [Sorry, this Fanfic is DISCONTINUED]
1. Perencanaan Liburan

**Prism Vacation : Road To Indonesia!**

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live **

**Rating : K **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa sedikit gaul, Short Multichapter**

.

**A/N (1): Fic ini dibuat sebagai tanda keikutsertaan pada challenge "Tantangan dari Ren untuk meramaikan HUT RI Ke-69" **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Perencanaan Liburan"**

* * *

"_Otsukare sama deshita!"_ kata Naru dengan senyuman cerahnya seperti biasa.

Malam ini, toko Prism Stone tutup. Lampu depan _banner_ sudah dimatikan. Saat jam tutup seperti ini, Naru dkk beserta Rinne, DJ Coo dan Owner (atau lebih tepatnya Momo) sedang bersih-bersih.

"Huft…. Seperti biasa, toko ini selalu ramai dikunjungi para gadis-gadis muda…" desah Wakana.

"Tapi 'kan itu sudah menjadi penghasilan besar kita. Harusnya kita senang dong!" sela Ann. Dia sedang membersihkan _counter_nya sendiri, dimana dia biasa menjual makanan-makanan manis.

"Oke oke, Nona Pahlawan Kecil…" jawab Wakana dengan sedikit sindirian di wajahnya.

"_Good job!_ Kalian sudah bekerja sangat keras hari ini!" kata DJ Coo sambil menyemangati mereka dengan acungan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, DJ Coo-_san_!" kata Otoha dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah bersih. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar sebelum pulang?" usul Bell.

Semua mengangguk.

.

"Haaaahhh….. bekerja keras seharian membuatku lelah!" kata Naru sambil duduk santai.

"Itu 'kan sudah menjadi resiko kita sebagai manajer…" kata Ito.

"Manajer…" kata Rinne pelan.

"Kalian ini gimana sih! Kalian 'kan sudah menjadi manajer tetap disini! Kalian juga harus menerima berbagai macam konsenkuensi dan resikonya-momo!" kata Owner yang sudah berubah menjadi semacam _kappa_ berwarna pink (?)

"Daripada kamu! Kerjaannya makan makanan manisku terus seharian!" seru Ann sambil melototi _kappa_ itu.

"Daripada bahas masalah itu, kenapa kita tidak berlibur saja?" usul Wakana tiba-tiba. Ann yang tadinya emosi kini kembali tenang.

"Liburan? Benar juga ya…" kata Naru sambil mengawang-awang (?)

Mereka sempat terdiam dan berpikir. Suasana sempat hening sejenak,lalu…

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke Indonesia?" usul Ito tiba-tiba.

"EH?! INDONESIA?!" seru Naru dkk kecuali Ito, Rinne, dan DJ Coo.

"Kau serius?!" Tanya Ann tiba-tiba. Ito mengangguk.

"Sepertinya… aku pernah tau tentang negara itu…" kata Bell sambil menyentuh dagunya.

"Aku juga…" lanjut Otoha pelan.

"In-Do-Ne-Sia" kata Rinne pelan dan terbata (?)

"Tenang saja! Aku tahu semua informasi tentang Indonesia!" kata DJ Coo.

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" kata Naru bersemangat, seperti biasa.

"Biar ku jelaskan. Indonesia adalah sebuah Negara yang terletak di benua Asia. Letaknya di Asia Tenggara. Jadi, Negara itu sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Kata DJ Coo.

"Katanya, banyak yang bilang kalau Indonesia itu Negara yang paling indah dan paling direkomendasikan untuk tujuan wisata ke luar negeri." Lanjutnya.

"Wah… _Happy Naru!_" kata Naru sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, seperti apa keindahannya?" Tanya Ito.

"Misalnya… apakah kalian tau pulau Bali?" Tanya DJ Coo. Mereka menggeleng.

"Pulau Bali adalah pulau yang paling banyak turisnya. Keindahan pantainya adalah keunikannya sendiri!" katanya.

Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, katanya kota Jakarta itu adalah Ibukotanya ya?" Tanya Otoha.

"_That's right!_ Jakarta adalah Ibukotanya. Sayangnya, kota itu dikenal karena kemacetannya yang parah." Jawabnya.

"Sebentar. Kalau kita kesana, kita pasti mendarat di Jakarta kan?" Tanya Ann. DJ Coo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan usul Ito. Sepertinya, aku tidak sabar untuk pergi kesana." Sela Bell tiba-tiba. Semua terkejut.

"Bell-_san_ beneran mau ke Indonesia?" Tanya Otoha. Bell mengangguk dengan senyum penuh yakin.

"Aku juga ah…" jawab Wakana santai.

"Kelihatannya... aku ingin kesana juga! Rinne-_chan _mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Naru sambil mengenggam tangan Rinne. Rinne mengangguk dan tersenyum, disusul oleh Ann, Ito, dan Otoha.

"_Alright!_ Besok kita urus liburan kita! Kalau sudah fix semua, kalian akan kukabari!" kata DJ Coo mengakhiri rapat dadakan ini. (?)

.

"Serius?! Kau mau pergi berlibur ke Indonesia?!" Tanya Kazuki kepada Ann. Ann mengangguk yakin.

"Ya! Lagipula, aku belum pernah kesana seumur hidupku. Apa kau mau ikut? Sepertinya, kau juga butuh liburan sama seperti kami." Kata Ann.

Kazuki berpikir sejenak dan…

"Oke! Aku ikut!" jawab Kazuki dengan mantap. Ann terperangah senang.

"Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan dengan yang lainnya. Sampai nanti!" kata Ann sambil berlari meninggalkan Kazuki di temat _nongkrong_nya.

.

"_Kau yakin akan kesana?"_ Tanya Kouji.

"Em. Rencananya, kami akan kesana minggu depan. Aku meneleponmu karena aku ingin menanyakanmu apa kau mau ikut atau tidak." Jawab Ito sambil mengangguk.

Kouji berpikir sejenak dan…

"_Baiklah. Aku ikut."_ Jawabnya.

"Oke. Sampai nanti. Akan kusampaikan pada yang lainnya. Sampai nanti." Kata Ito mengakhiri percakapannya lewat HP.

_PIP_

.

"_Nee_ Rinne-_chan_."

"Hm?"

"Kau tau, aku tidak sabar untuk bisa pergi kesana. Mumpung kita sedang libur, pasti akan seru kalau kita berlibur ke luar negeri. _Happy Naru!_" kata Naru bersemangat.

"Liburan… _Happy Naru…_"

.

**Next Week Later… **

"Oke. Semuanya sudah berkumpul!" kata DJ Coo memulai liburan rombongan ini.

Naru dkk beserta Rinne, Kazuki, dan Kouji juga ikut berlibur bersama mereka. Tak lupa DJ Coo dan Momo.

"Sepertinya liburan ini akan menyenangkan! _Freedom!_" seru Kazuki bersemangat seperti biasa.

Setelah mereka mengurus dokumen-dokumen mereka untuk ke luar negeri, mereka menunggu sebuah pemberitahuan dari pihak maskapai yang akan memberangkatkan mereka ke Indonesia.

_Perhatian. Pesawat dengan tujuan Tokyo – Jakarta harap memasuki pesawat._

Dengan sigap, Naru dkk langsung pergi menuju pesawat yang sudah diumumkan. Mereka memasuki dan langsung menempati _seat_ yang sudah ditulis di tiket mereka masing-masing. Naru duduk bersebelahan dengan Rinne dan dia melihat jendela di sampingnya.

'_Indonesia… kami datang!' _

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Hai semuanyaaa! Shiyura-desu! XD **

**Entah mengapa muncul lagi semangat buat fic. Habis kena penyakit malas akut XD**

**Aku nulis ini karena ikut tantangan yang sudah disebutin di AN diatas tadi. Menurutku, challengenya GREGET banget! XD Dan ide2nya sangat memacu semangat kita! XD **

**Makanya, aku putuskan bikin fic fandom Pretty Rhythm. Sayangnya, fandom ini bisa dibilang SANGAT NGENES gegara SANGAT SEDIKITNYA fic bahasa Indonesia T_T. Kali ini, Cuma nemu 2 T_T **

**Aku mulai fall in love sama PRRL. bagi kamu2 yang sudah nonton An*m*x pasti tau tentang anime ini XD**

**Maaf ya, baru kali ini aku nulisnya singkat2. biasanya aku panjang ya? #dasarpelupa **

**Satu lagi, chapter selanjutnya bakal ada OCnya! Penasaran kan siapa dia? Makanya! Stay tuned terus ya! XD **

**Oke, akhir kata, Thanks for reading! ;) **

**Best regards,**

**Shiyura Mirashi**


	2. Welcome To Jakarta Info OC

**Prism Vacation : Road To Indonesia **

**I do not own Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live **

**Rating : K **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Bahasa sedikit gaul, Short Multichapter**

* * *

**A/N (1): Fic ini dibuat sebagai tanda keikutsertaan pada challenge "Tantangan dari Ren untuk meramaikan HUT RI Ke-69"**

**.**

**A/N (2) : Sebelum kita **_**on the show**_**, aku bakal ngasih kamu2 Info OC yang ke pertama. Mungkin karakter OC akan bertambah ke depannya. **_**Let me introduce you…**_

**.**

**.**

**Nama : Rika Teresha **

**Nama Panggilan : Rika **

**Usia : 19 Tahun**

**Pekerjaan : Mahasiswi **

**Asal Kampus : Unair (Universitas Airlangga) **

**Kota Asal : Surabaya **

**Deskripsi : **

Rika adalah salah satu mahasiswi dari Universitas ternama di kota asalnya, Unair. Dia berusia 19 tahun. Dia gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan warna matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Di kampusnya, dia pintar dalam jurusan antropologi.

Namun, begitu mendengar berita tentang kedatangan Happy Rain dan Bell Rose ke Indonesia, dia ingin sekali menjadi _tour guide_ untuk mereka. Perjuangannya tidak mudah. Dia harus menjalani tes besar bersama sekian banyak calon _tour guide_ untuk melayani para selebriti cilik ini. Dan akhirnya, dia berhasil terpilih. Satu lagi, dia juga mengambil sastra Jepang di kampusnya. Maka tak heran, dia sangat pandai berbahasa Jepang.

Kali ini, dia datang ke Jakarta untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

.

.

**Baiklah, sekian profil tentang Mbak Rika! **_**Yosh**_**! **_**Here we go**_**!^^**

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"**Welcome to Jakarta"**

**.**

07.00 AM

Pagi menyapa raja angkasa di bumi ini. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi masih mengudara. Mereka tertidur nyenyak semalaman sambil menikmati perjalanan menuju ibukota di Indonesia.

"Naru… Naru… ayo bangun…" bisik Rinne pelan di telinga sahabat dekatnya ini. Naru langsung membuka kedua matanya pelan dan menguap.

"Hoaaammm….. sudah pagi ya Rinne-_chan_?" Tanya Naru masih setengah melek. Rinne mengangguk.

"Coba kamu buka jendela di sampingmu…" kata Rinne. Naru langsung membuka penutup jendela di sampingnya dengan hati-hati. Sinar fajar langsung menyambut wajah Naru yang sudah terbangun.

"Wah… belum pernah kulihat _sunrise_ seperti ini…" kata Naru mengagumi fajar di sampingnya. Rinne langsung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepadanya.

"Jangan lupa minum ini setiap bangun tidur, biar jantungmu kuat. Ingatlah pesan Ibu…" saran Rinne. Naru langsung mengambil dan meminumnya.

"_Arigatou_, Rinne-_chan_…" kata Naru sambil tersenyum. Rinne tersenyum.

_Selamat pagi para penumpang sekalian. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi untuk waktu Indonesia. Pukul 9 pagi untuk waktu di Tokyo. Kita telah mengudara selama kurang lebih 8 jam. Silahkan meluruskan bangku seperti semula dan kenakan kembali sabuk pengaman di kursi anda. _

Setelah mendengar pengumuman dari salah seorang pramugawati, para penumpang langsung bangun dan meluruskan kembali bangku – bangku mereka.

"Wuahhh….. sudah pagi ternyata-nyan…~" kata Wakana sambil merebahkan badannya setelah bangun.

"Ternyata tidur di pesawat enak juga ya… _meruhen_…" kata Otoha sambil berkata khasnya.

"Eh eh! Lihat itu!" kata Kazuki sedikit bersemangat. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kouji dan sebelahnya lagi Ito. Kazuki melihat jendela di sampingnya. Memang hanya terlihat awan – awan saja, tapi kalau dilihat ke bawah…

"Laut! Pulaunya banyak sekali!"

Mereka yang duduk disamping jendela langsung melihat apa yang dikatakan Kazuki tadi. Sayangnya, Bell tidak sempat melihat jendela karena dia duduk di tengah bersama Wakana dan Otoha. Karena penasaran, dia langsung membuka peta di depannya. Peta yang ada di layar kecilnya.

"Itu berarti… kita mengudara di atas Indonesia!"

"Serius?! _Meruhen_…" kata Otoha bersemangat.

Saat mereka sedang asyik – asyiknya melihat Negara tujuan di atas langit, sebuah pengumuman kembali diumumkan.

_Para penumpang sekalian, sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta Jakarta. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30 waktu Indonesia dan pukul 9.30 untuk waktu Tokyo. Kenakan kembali sabuk pengaman anda._

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Jakarta Rinne-_chan_! Aku penasaran seperti apa ya kotanya? _Happy Naru_!" kata Naru bersemangat.

"Jakarta… aku penasaran juga…" kata Rinne pelan.

.

**Lapangan Udara Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta Jakarta**

Roda pesawat kembali diturunkan. Suara decitan roda-roda yang menyentuh tanah kembali terdengar. Kecepatan pesawat mulai dikurangi oleh pilot dan copilotnya dan berangsur pelan seiring mengarahkan pesawat untuk berhenti dan menurunkan semua penumpang di dalamnya.

_Para penumpang yang terhormat. Kita telah sampai di Bandara Internasional Soekarno – Hatta Jakarta. Dimohon untuk tidak mengaktifkan telepon genggam sampai tiba di gedung kedatangan. Harap memeriksa kembali barang bawaan anda di kabin agar tidak ada yang tertinggal dan harap berhati-hati saat anda mengambil kembali barang bawaan anda dari kabin. _

Setelah Naru dkk mengambil kembali barang bawaan mereka, mereka langsung keluar dari pesawat.

"Gila men! Jadi ini bandaranya Jakarta?!" kata Kazuki.

"Ramenya wow! Ayo kita urus administrasinya dulu!" ujar Bell.

Saat di tempat untuk kedatangan orang luar negeri seperti mereka, ada antrean di depannya. Tapi mereka sabar untuk menunggu, sampai giliran mereka satu persatu datang…

"Namamu Ayase Naru ya?"

"Ya."

"Dalam rangka apa datang ke Indonesia?"

"Kami datang kesini dalam rangka liburan."

"Oh begitu… Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Baikk…!"

Salah seorang petugas administrasi menanyai Naru dan setelah verifikasinya selesai, dia langsung melenggang bebas dan menunggu teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya… kita lupa sesuatu." Kata Kouji.

"Apa?" Tanya Ito.

"Kita 'kan sudah datang di bandara. Seharusnya ada seseorang yang menunggu kita disini." Kata Kouji sedikit kebingungan.

"HAPPY RAIN DAN BELL ROSE!"

Sebuah seruan terdengar oleh mereka. Seorang gadis berparas cantik melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Itu dia!" seru Bell tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Naru.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri." Kata Bell sambil melangkah pergi lalu disusul oleh teman-temannya.

.

"Kamu Renjouji Bell kan? Personel _Bell Rose_?" Tanya gadis itu. Bell mengangguk tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku juga membawa teman-temanku kesini." Kata Bell sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Oke. Ehm… selamat datang di Indonesia. Kita sekarang ada di Jakarta, Ibukota Negara ini." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang. Tak lupa juga, mereka saling berkenalan.

"Kakak ini namanya Rika. Nama lengkapnya Rika Teresha. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswi dari kampus ternama di kota asalnya, Surabaya." Kata Bell sambil memperkenalkannya.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Rika-_san_! _Yoroshiku minna-san_!" kata Rika kembali tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita langsung bergegas. Ayo ikut aku. Supir pribadinya sudah menunggu kalian semua." Kata Rika mengakhiri pertemuan singkatnya.

.

"Wah… ternyata banyak sekali yang ikut berlibur kesini." Kata Rika. Dia duduk di kursi terdepan sebagai _tour guide_ mereka kali ini.

"Iya. Akan kuperkenalkan mereka satu persatu. Dari kiri namanya Naru, Rinne, Ann, Ito, Wakana, Otoha, Kazuki, dan Kouji. Oya. Satunya lagi itu DJ Coo." Kata Bell sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Hee…. Banyak ya. Kalau boleh tahu, _Happy Rain_ itu personelnya Naru, Ann, dan Ito. Sedangkan _Bell Rose_ personelnya Bell, Otoha, dan Wakana kan?" kata Rika sambil menebak-nebak. Bell mengangguk.

"Itu betul sekali! Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kazuki.

"Aku melihat konser-konser kalian di _Youtube_. Harus kuakui, kalian sangat luar biasa!" puji Rika.

"Makasih ya atas pujiannya!" kata Naru. Rika mengangguk.

"Ano… Bell-_san_." Kata Otoha.

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan Bell-_san_ kenal dengan Rika-_san_?" Tanya Otoha.

'_Tumben Otoha Kepo mode-nya nyala.'_ Gumam Bell sambil _sweatdrop_. (?)

"Soal itu ya… kami sudah berkenalan sejak lama. Rika-_san_ adalah sapenku." Jawabnya.

"HAH?! SAPEN?!" seru mereka tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat penaku dari Indonesia. Kami mulai saling nge-_chat_ di internet." Katanya.

"Kalian nge-_chat_nya bahasa inggris kan?" Tanya Ann. Bell mengangguk.

"Iya. Kami nge-_chat_nya panjang lebar banget." Kata Bell sambil meringis.

"Nge-_chat_nya tentang apa aja sih?" Tanya Wakana.

"Awalnya kami menganggap kalau kami itu sebaya. Ternyata beda jauh." Kata Bell.

"Aku mengira kalau dia itu sama denganku, ternyata, dia seorang mahasiswi." Lanjutnya.

"Rika-_san _seorang mahasiswi ya?" Tanya Naru bersemangat.

Dia tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Iya. Aku dari Unair, Universitas Airlangga. Salah satu universitas ternama di Surabaya. Aku asalnya dari Surabaya. Cuma datang jauh-jauh kesini sebelum kalian datang." Jawabnya.

"Jurusan apa yang kau pilih?" Tanya Ito.

"Aku memilih jurusan antropologi. Aku juga mengambil sastra Jepang." Jawabnya.

"Antropologi?" Tanya Kouji.

"Itu seperti ilmu yang mempelajari tentang berbagai macam budaya sekitar. Memang kelihatannya sama dengan sosiologi. Hanya saja, antropologi itu mempelajari budaya lebih dalam dan lebih _detail_." Jawabnya. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kita sudah sampai di hotel. Jangan lupa ambil barang-barang kalian." Kata Rika.

Akhirnya, Naru dkk sampai di sebuah hotel bintang lima di Jakarta pusat.

.

"2 hari sebelum kalian datang kesini, aku sudah memesan 5 kamar untuk kalian menginap." Kata Rika.

"Oke. Lantai kalian ada di lantai 9. Ada 5 kamar yang sudah siap. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

"Kamar 901 ditempati oleh Ayase Naru, Rinne, dan Renjouji Bell."

"Kamar 902 ditempati oleh Fukuhara Ann dan Morizono Wakana."

"Kamar 903 ditempati oleh Suzuno Ito dan Takanashi Otoha."

"Kamar 904 ditempati oleh Nishina Kazuki dan Mihama Kouji."

"Dan kamar terakhir, kamar 905 ditempati oleh DJ Coo."

Begitu Rika langsung memberikan kunci kamar kepada Naru, Ann, Ito, Kazuki, dan DJ Coo, mereka langsung bergegas menuju lift dan ke kamar yang dituju.

"Tunggu! Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian!" cegat Rika tiba-tiba.

Mereka langung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jam 6 nanti, aku akan kembali ke hotel ini dan menjemput kalian. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu. Sampai nanti." Kata Rika sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Hai hai hai! Kangen aku ya? #hening**

**SMA SMA SMA! Enak sih jadi murid SMA. Tapi… banyaknya waktu di dunia nyata seakan menyita waktuku di dunia maya ini *hiks***

**Maaf ya, kalo updatenya kelamaan. Gak kayak biasanya. Soalnya, ya itu… #ituapanya #dihajar**

**Dan sepertinya, aku bikin kesalahan lagi soal waktu publishnya. Karena eventnya udah lewat, sepertinya tag diatas apa harus kuhapus ya? #dihajarlagi **

**Dan, maaf kalo ceritanya seandainya kurang menarik dan alurnya rasanya sedikit kecepetan#nunduk dalam2.**

**Baiklah, sekian curcol gajeku. Dan… terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Reviewnya dibuka mulai sekarang! **

**Salam author,**

**Shiyura Mirashi **


End file.
